A Helping Hand
by Casteline
Summary: Random Tony/Gibbs. Abby lends a helping hand. Finally, the long awaited sequel to Crazy Mind-Reading Ninja is here!
1. Jealous

Title: A Helping Hand

Summary: Random Tony/Gibbs. Abby lends a helping hand. Finally, the long awaited sequel to Crazy Mind-Reading Ninja is here!

Rating: T-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. But I don't.

POV: Switches from Gibbs to Tony

Authors note: Another Tony/Gibbs. Shocking isn't it. Takes place before **Bury Your Dead.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Jealous**

_(POV: Gibbs)_

"Gibbs," Abby calls as I'm about to leave her lab.

"Yeah Abbs?" I stop and turn back to her.

"You've done a lot for me, you know."

I raise an eyebrow, asking for elaboration.

"You always know when I need something, and you always know what to say and what not to say. You always help me out."

"Point Abbs?"

"I think its time for me to help you out a bit," she explains (not that it helped any).

"You've lost me Abby."

"You're not happy. You try and pretend you are, but you're not."

"Abbs! Point!"

"I'm just saying. You should tell him."

"Tell who? What?" But I know exactly what she's talking about.

"You know exactly who. And what. You need to tell him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, turning back to the door.

"Yes you do," she runs over and blocks my path. "You're just in denial. Tell him how you feel."

"I can't."

"No, you can. You just won't. What's stopping you?"

"Hmm… For starters, this is DiNozzo were talking about. DiNozzo as in different girl every week."

"I'd like to point you yourself have been married four times."

"Not the point…"

"_So_ the point. What, you're allowed to marry several women and be gay, but he can't sleep around and be gay? Besides, what makes you so sure that he even sleeps around. For all we know, he's just pretending to."

"He's not. Besides, he has _Jeanne_ now."

"And you're jealous," Abby grins.

"No I'm not."

"You're jealous of Jeanne," she says. "I wonder why?" she asks knowingly.

"Fine," I say. "I'm jealous of Jeanne. Because he actually loves her. Not me. Happy now?"

And I turn to leave her lab, but not without noticing the smile forming on her lips.

"No. We're not finished."

I turn back to her, wondering what else she could possibly have to say.

* * *

Cliffy! Okay, so not really, but I will probably get several angry reviews about cutting off there.I've come to the conclusion that this story is utterly pointless. Not that I'm surprised by this. There is one more chapter and then its over.

Reviews are loverly.

Ella


	2. Rules Meant to be Broken

Title: A Helping Hand

Summary: Random Tony/Gibbs. Abby lends a helping hand. Finally, the long awaited sequel to Crazy Mind-Reading Ninja is here!

Rating: T-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. But I don't.

POV: Switches from Gibbs to Tony

**Authors note: Another Tony/Gibbs. Shocking isn't it. Takes place before Bury Your Dead.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Rules Meant to be Broken**

_(POV: Third person – Tony DiNozzo)_

They had just finished up a case, a long one Tony had thought, when Abby called him down to her lab. He wanted to tell her that it could wait until morning. He had been up for 30 hours working on this case. They all had. McGee was exhausted and fell asleep at his desk more than once. Ziva was doing a little better, nodding off every few minutes toward the end, but shaking herself awake moments later. Gibbs showed no signs of being tired, but then again, he never did. Must be all the coffee. And Abby also seemed to be perfectly awake every time he'd seen her. But then again, He was pretty sure she doesn't sleep anyways.

Why she called him down to the lab, Tony didn't not know. It could be anything from "I made a mistake with some of the evidence," (which he sincerely hope it was not) to "I need you to baby-sit my hamster for the weekend," (not that she had a hamster).

Regardless, when he arrived at her lab, Gibbs was there and they seemed to be having a private conversation, so he opted to wait outside until they were done.

As he leaned against the wall, he could see Gibbs pacing around the room and Abby following. Ever so often he could make out some of what they were saying.

"I'm just saying. You should-" Tony couldn't quite make out the last part of what she said.

"Tell who? What?" Tony got the feeling that Gibbs knew what she was referring to and was just acting oblivious.

"You know exactly who. And what. You need to tell him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned toward the door to leave, but didn't notice DiNozzo.

"Yes you do," Abby runs after him, blocking his path. "You're just in denial. Tell him how you feel."

"I can't."

"No, you can. You just won't. What's stopping you?"

"Hmm… For starters… were talking about. …"

"I'd like to point you yourself have been married four times."

"Not the point…"

"_So_ the point. What, you're allowed to marry several … but he can't …? Besides, what makes you so sure that he even sleeps around? For all we know, he's just pretending to." Who's pretending to what? Tony was thoroughly confused at this point.

"He's not. Besides, he..."

"And you're jealous." Tony can hear the grin in her voice.

"No I'm not."

"You're jealous of _Jeanne_," she says. "I wonder why?" she asks knowingly.

'What?' Tony asks himself. What on earth were they talking about?

"Fine," I say. "I'm jealous of Jeanne. Because he actually loves her. Not me. Happy now?"

Tony can hardly believe his ears as he watches Gibbs head for the door once more, still not noticing the younger agent.

"No. We're not finished."

Gibbs reluctantly turns back, waiting for what she has to say next.

"I won't be happy until you tell him."

"Let me get this straight Abby. You want me to just walk up to him and tell him that I love him. You want me to tell _Anthony DiNozzo_ that I love him."

"Yes."

"Not gonna happen Abbs. Rule number twelve exists for a reason."

"Yeah Gibbs. All rules exist for a reason. To be broken."

"Not this one."

With that he headed out the doors, which opened automatically to reveal Tony DiNozzo standing in the hall. He bore a surprised and confused look on his face.

A look that Gibbs shared the moment he saw him standing there.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

* * *

Okay, that that was probably the end. Because I am a cruel person. I'm might get inspired to write one more chapter, but probably not.

A notice to all of my lovely fans : I probably won't have anything new out for a while because I'm working on a full length NCIS story right now and I want to finish that before posting it, and I really want to focus all of my attention on it.

Speaking of, I'm trying to think of a name for a resistance group trying to bring down the american government. If anyone has a suggestion, let me know.

Reviews are purdy :)

Ella


End file.
